Total Darkness
by MaryBlue
Summary: "- ¡Por tu culpa estoy yo ahora aquí, y nuestro...MI hijo muerto!- corrigió. /¡No quiero volver a verte en mi puñetera vida! ¡Quiero el divorcio!-" CAPÍTULO. 4
1. Chapter 1

La oscuridad la invadió completamente y sin poder percatarse de ello, como un sueño que se convierte en pesadilla.

Intentó correr pero no tenía fuerzas, intentó siquiera moverse, pero fue en vano.

Cada segundo que pasaba en aquella negrura, sus fuerzas se desvanecían y su alma se consumía.

* * *

-_Doctor la tesiónn está bajando._

_-Carga a 300._

_- No responde._

_-No tiene pulso doctor, los estamos perdiendo a los dos._

_-No lo vamos a permitir, carga a 300 otra vez..._

* * *

No quiso hacerlo, pero no tuvo alternativa, sus fuerzas se esfumaron de su alma y simplemente se dejó hacer.

La oscuridad la invadió y la mujer se desvaneció y se fundió con ella.

* * *

Al otro lado de aquella sala, al margen de lo que podría pasar en el quirófano, en la sala de espera, los familiares de Katherine Beckett esperaban angustioso y desesperados.

Jim Beckett, sentado, separado del grupo formado por los policías y su propia familia, se aferraba a su cabellera y se la despeinaba en un acto de impaciencia.

Aún no podía creer que estuviera otra vez en aquella sala, aquel hospital, en la misma situación, pendiente del estado de su hija y la criatura de ésta.

No podía dejar de echarse la culpa, se daba golpes en el pecho por haber abierto la boca y provocar aquella situación, pero no era el único al que culpaba, Richard no se iba a salir de rositas, porque al fin y al cabo era él el único culpable.

Si no hubiera sido por su error su nieto y su hija no estarían ahora entre la vida y la muerte.

Como un resorte, Jim se levantó de su asiento, abrumado, bajo las atentas miradas de todos.

- No lo aguanto más, esta situación me puede, no puedo quedarme aquí y no saber cómo están ellos.

- Jim por favor, cálmate, todos nos sentimos así, no necesitamos pornernos más nerviosos de lo que ya estamos- dijo Castle.

Si las miradas matasen, Richard Castle hubiera muerto en aquel momento, Rick no supo hacer otra cosa que agachar su avergonzada mirada bajo la de llena de ira de su suegro.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Cómo puedes decirme que te sientes como yo cuando es por tu culpa que ellos se encuentren en esta situación.- Jim se llevaba sus manos a la cabeza a modo de rabia e incompresión.

- ¿Cómo puedes decirme que me calme después de descubrir que la tenías engañada?

- Jim por favor...

- ¡No! - le cortó- quiero que todos lo sepan, quiero que tu madre vea la clase de hijo que tiene, que tu hija vea la clase de padre que tiene, que tus compañeros vean el gran amigo que eres.

Porque tú, Richard Castle, el hombre que juraba y perjuraba que amaba a mi hija incondicionalmente, la estabas engañando con una puta barata. Dos años de matrimonio y ya te has cansado de ella, ¿Qué pasa que ya la tuviste y te aburriste como con todas tus mujeres y ahora...

A Jimm no le dio tiempo a terminar cuando el puño de Castle impactó en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¡Richard!

Una Marrha apenada y conmocionada se levantó en cuanto vió lo que hizo su primogénito, y viendo como Jim le iba a seguir el juego, junto con los chicos intentaron separarlos.

-¡Basta!, los dos, parad, ¿es que sólo os importa lo que ocurrió? ¿No os dáis cuenta que los únicos que nos deben preocupar son Kate y mi hermano? No importa si papá la engañó o no, no ahora, así que por favor, parad, no conseguís nada con esto.- todos se quedaron boquiabiertos con las palabras de la joven pelirroja.

Jim volvió a su asiento un poco acalorado y Rick intentó irse de aquella prisión por sala que lo martirizaba, pero un médico le cortó el paso.

- Familiares de Katherine Beckett.

- Aquí, somos nosotros, ¿qué ha ocurrido doctor?

- La paciente sufrió una hemorragía interna que le oprimió el pecho y sucesivamente el corazón, sufrió varias paradas cardíacas y en algunos momentos casi la perdemos, pero por ahora sigue estable.

- ¿Y el bebé?

- Siento tener que decirlo pero a causa de las complicaciones tuvimos que realizar un aborto preventivo y...la paciente perdió mucha sangre...y aunque ahora está estable sigue en estado crítico

Aquella sala se convirtió en un concierto a llanto vivo por parte de las mujeres, los hombres intentaba mantenerse fuertes. El hecho de tener un nuevo miembro en la familia les hiabía hecho mucha ilusión, pero sobretodo les encantaba la cara de felicidad que tenía Kate y haberse llevado ese palo...haberlo perdido...

- ¿Pero cómo de crítica es la situación?- pudo articular Richard.

- Me temo señor Castle que su esposa ha entrado en coma.

Le encantaba su trabajo, pero era días como ese por lo que a veces se planteba dejarlo. Odiaba tener que darle ese tipo de noticias a las familias. Agachó entristecido la cabeza y dejó a aquella familia consolarse tranquilamente, pronto llegaría de nuevo para decirles que podía verla. De momento sólo desapareció.

Alexis se aferró a su abuela, y ella la abrazó delicadamente entre sus brazos. Los policías miraban la escena, abrazados entre ellos. Jim volvió a sentarse, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, incrédulo por la situación.

Richard simplemente hizo lo que quería hacer desde la discusión con Jim, miró a su madre por un momento, ella asintió, él hizo lo propio, se permitió llorar mientras miraba a su madre, después, aún con lágrimas en los ojos, avanzó por el pasillo del hospital hasta la entrada y sin más, salió de aquel frió lugar.

* * *

La mujer de la oscuridad corrió como una máquina, con instinto.

Sintió un atisbo de luz y sin ni siquiera importarle la insensibilidad, como si fuera un sueño y flotase, corrió hacia la luz.

Corrió hacia la esperanza.


	2. Chapter 2

**No me tiene muy convencida este capítulo, pero espero que os guste. Necesito vuestra opinión así que ya sabéis, reviews...** ;-)

* * *

El chirriante pitido de las máquinas hacia que su cabeza no quisiera otra cosa que explotar. Se levantaba, se sentaba y se volvía a levantar y se sentaba, siempre en ese orden, desesperado, culpable, roto, siempre al ritmo rutinario de la máquina a la que Kate estaba conectada. Sin ninguna muestra de cambio o síntoma de recuperación.

El escritor volvió a levantarse una vez más de la silla y, en un intento de calmarse, se dirigió a la ventana del cuarto y se perdió con las vistas.

Pasó por la acera una pareja, de casados quizás.

En ese momento no supo si lo que sentía era envidia o melancolía. Aquella imagen le llenó de recuerdos, lo llevó a aquellos años difíciles, aquellos cuando su amor por la detective estaba aún en lo más profundo de su corazón, cuando contarle lo que realmente sentía por ella era un riesgo para su 'amistad'. Pero entonces pasó, ella fue de él y él de ella. Aquel día en que ese hecho se hizo realidad ya apenas un par de años atrás, su boda.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir por su cansado rostro -era lo que tenía no dormir siquiera en dos días- cuando se dio cuenta de que podía perder todo aquello por lo que tanto había sufrido, que las lágrimas que perdió cuando sabía que estaba en la cama con otro o cuando se enteró que le había engañado sobre lo del tiroteo, todas serían en vano y todo por su culpa.

Se giró sobre sí mismo y la contempló. Pálida, dormida, apagada, como si se estuviera consumiendo en aquella cama. Se acercó sin apartar la mirada, llevó su silla lo más cerca que pudo a ella y tomó su mano cuando se inclinó hacía ella y su cara quedó apenas unos pocos centímetros de la de la mujer.

La besó suavemente, sin percatarse de haber mojado sus blancas mejillas con sus amargas lágrimas.

No sabía si podía escucharla o si lo que iba a hacer era estúpido, pero se dejó llevar por el revoltijo de todos aquellos sentimientos, en un intento de creerse que todo volvería a la realidad, que todo volverá a ser lo mismo.

Abrió la boca y no supo qué decir. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, llevó una mano hacia el vientre de ella, plano, suspiró por no volver a llorar. Llevó entonces sus dos manos a la de ella, la sintió fría bajo las suyas y se la llevó a la boca, intentando calentarla con su aliento a la vez que volvía a llorar, sin remedio:

- Nunca olvidaré la primera vez que me miraste. Fue intencionadamente, pero justo cuando me miraste, despertaste algo en mí, ya supe entonces que nada sería distinto. Creo que en parte fue por eso por lo que empecé a seguirte. Al principio sólo quería llevarte a la cama, no lo puedo negar, era increíble el pique que había entre nosotros.

Pero sin darme cuenta llegó el amor, no supe cuando, pero un día me levanté y ya no te miraba a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos, como lo hacía antes. Sentía mariposas en el estómago y supe más adelante que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas de ti, por alguna razón, que sabía pero no me dí cuenta en su momento era que tú también lo estaba y créeme me arrepiento de no haberme dado cuenta entonces.

El caso es que...siento un nudo en la garganta ahora mismo que no me deja respirar. Sé que todo es culpa mía, créeme que lo sé, y por eso no puedo quitarme de la cabeza el hecho de que probablemente nunca vuelva a ver esos preciosos ojos y todo por haberte fallado yo...

no sé qué más decirte, ni siquiera sé si me escuchas...-suspiró profundamente- lo siento- fue lo último que dijo.

- Hijo no te puedes martirizar por eso.

Sorprendido se giró, no sabía que había alguien escuchando, aparte de la esperanza de que sí lo hiciera Kate.

Martha estaba inclinada, apoyada en el marco de la puerta, abrazada a sí misma y con los ojos cristalinos.

- Yo...sólo quería creer que me escuchaba, me mata verla así y...todo lo que he dicho es verdad madre.

- Hijo...

- No madre- la cortó- nada de lo que me digas me va a hacer cambiar de idea, Jim tiene razón, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, mi hijo aún seguiría creciendo sano en su interior y ella ahora mismo estaría sonriendo, y despierta.

Martha se limpió una lágrima que logró salir de su ojo y se acercó a su junto sentándose al otro lado de la cama. Observó a su nuera con una tristeza profunda, deseando que nada de eso estuviera pasando.

- ¿Por qué has venido tan temprano, sabías que iba a estar toda la mañana aquí.

- Me llamó la doctora Parish, Lanie, el detective Espósito habló con ella y quiere comentarte algo y como sabía que no la ibas a dejar sola, me pidió que viniera.

- Los chicos no me hablan ¿verdad?.

- Dadles tiempo, son como hermanos y...

- Y le he hecho daño...- agachó la cabeza nuevamente avergonzado a la vez que se aferraba a las manos de la detective. Martha miró a su hijo, dolida por lo que está pasando, no supo que decir y esperó a que él hablase de nuevo.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el escritor se levantó, besó a su mujer en la frente, se despidió de su madre y abandonó la habitación, todo con un sepulcral silencio.

- Espero que despiertes querida, te necesitamos aquí.

* * *

Richard se dirigió hacia el depósito donde seguramente estaba la doctora.

Respiró hondo pensando en lo que podría pasar detrás de aquellas puertas.

- Castle.

- Me dijo mi madre que querías hablar conmigo, que Espo te dijo algo que quieres compartir o algo así.

- Yo, espero que no te halla incomodado.

- ¿El qué, el hecho de que tuvieras que hacer esto sin que Espo se enterase o que no me habléis ninguno?

- Como podrás comprobar te estoy hablando.- Castle la miró con pesar.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Asintió.

- No sé qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente, sólo lo que gritó hace dos días Jim, y te debería dejar explicarte, pero ahora no lo voy a hacer.

Escuché a Espósito hablar con Ryan antes de encontrarnos ayer para irnos a casa, no escuché todo lo que quería escuchar, sólo las últimas palabras, algo como "no fue un accidente", y creo que deberías saberlo. Deberías hablar con Espo, yo anoche no le saqué nada.

- ¿Quieres decir que el accidente de Kate, no fue un accidente?

- No quiero adelantar nada sin saber nada claramente, por eso te he hecho venir, para que seas tú quien hables con los chicos.

- No creo que quieran hablar conmigo.

- Quieran o no, te mereces saber la verdad, todos nos lo merecemos.

Castle asintió, le dio las gracias a Lanie y salió de allí aturdido y confuso.

¿Sería verdad que alguien haya intentado matar a Kate? No supo responder a aquella pregunta, pero obtendría noticias muy pronto.

Supo en cuanto cogió su móvil que no le cogerían la llamada, pero incluso así los llamó, siendo confirmada su sospecha. No le hablaban.

Volvió a suspirar, apenado y melancólico.

Llegó a la entrada de la 12th inconscientemente dirigió su mirada hacia la planta de homicidio, aunque desde donde miraba era imposible distinguir a nadie.

* * *

- ¿Crees que estamos obrando bien?

El detective Kevin Ryan se caracterizaba por se un hombre leal y un gran compañero y amigo.

Nunca supo ponerse en un bando cuando había rencillas entre el grupo formado por los cuatros amigos, y menos supo hacerlo en aquel entonces.

Como si fuera una corazonada, aquel fatídico día se dirigió al lugar donde había ocurrido la desgracia después de saber que Kate se encontraba fuera de peligro.

Empezó a inspeccionar la zona y algo no le cuadró. Al lado de lo que se suponía que eran las huellas de los neumáticos del Crown Victoria de la detective, se hallaba otras, siguiéndolas como si fuera un perro, se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba, las huellas iban en paralelo hasta que las desconocidas del otro coche se acercaron bruscamente a las de Kate, dando a conocer que, posiblemente, hubieran chocado.

Desde entonces y después de haber llamado a Javier, los dos no habían parado de investigar.

Cuando el rubio detective le hizo aquella pregunta al moreno, aún esperaban las pruebas de los de científicas y demás investigadores al cargo.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó su compañero.

- Levamos dos días con sospechas, ayer casi nos pila Lanie, ¿no crees que lo deberían saber, o por lo manos saberlo Castle?

El moreno lo miró furioso y acusadoramente.

- ¿Cómo puedes preocuparte por lo que piense o siente él después de descubrir lo que le hizo a Kate?

- Pero Javi, incluso así, se merece saber que intentaron matar a Kate, ¿y si ellos también están en peligro?

- Para eso le hemos puesto vigilancia sin que se den cuenta, además no es seguro, a lo mejor no fue ocasionada.

- Tú y yo sabemos que en cuanto nos llamen no van a ser noticias agradables y menos noticias buenas.

- Hasta entonces...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase cuando vieron al escritor aparecer por el ascensor.

Se miraron curiosos, y a la vez temeroso, se veía a un Castle furioso acercándose hacia ellos.

- No quiero escuchar un no por respuestas, me vais a explicar qué cojones pasa y qué es eso de que "no fue un accidente".

- Castle cálmate y siéntate.

Los últimos diez minutos se lo pasaron contándole todo lo que sabían.

- Deberíais haberme llamado, incluso sin saber nada, incluso si no me habláis.

Espósito bufó antes las palabras de Richard y le dijo:

- Desde el momento en que le pusiste los cuernos a nuestra compañera dejaste de tener ningún derecho, incluso ese.

- Tengo derecho lo creas o no.

Ambos se habían acercado peligrosamente el uno al otro, mirándose desafiantes, fulminándose con las miradas.

Ryan se puso en medio en un intento de calmarlas situación.

- Lo que te pedimos ahora es que no adelantes nada hasta que nos llames y nos confirmen lo que sea y por lo de tu familia, no te preocupes hemos puesto policías para protegerlas, a Jim también, aún no sabemos nada pero no queríamos arriesgarnos.

Les sonrió a los dos amigablemente pero ambos desviaron las suyas. El rubio desvió la suya última con un gran suspiro.

El escritor se disponía a marcharse cuando el teléfono del escritorio de Ryan.

La hora de la verdad pensaron los tres, pero ninguno estaba preparado para lo que se le venía encima, sobretodo para uno de ellos concretamente.

* * *

**Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquÍ, y por favor dejadme rewies ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

Los rayos del sol entraban por las pocas aberturas que dejaba la colorida cortina. Haciendo que la estancia pareciera cálida, acogedora.

Martha descansaba ajena a ello a un lado de la cama de Kate, cansada, con la preocupación aún grabada en su rostro.

Uno de aquellos rayos luminosos quiso hacer acto de presencia en aquella escena abrumadora y se posó en la cara de la detective, iluminándola.

Pero no se inmutó por ello.

La actriz se removió incómoda en su asiento, abriendo poco a poco los ojos. El azul contrarrestó contra el naranja de la habitación y aquello le gustó. Sonrió, entonces posó su vista en su nuera, y la sonrisa se esfumó, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Se levantó y se percató de que la luz solar había impactado directamente en Kate. Se acercó y tras comprobar que estaba caliente, se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas, procurando que esta vez la luz no molestara a Kate, si es que podía notarla.

Suspiró apenada tras ese pensamiento.

Había cogido tanto cariño a aquella mujer, incluso antes de que fuera su nuera. Le impactó su carácter y su fuerza, y esos momentos en los que se desnudaba ante ella cuando recordaba algunas anécdotas cuando era pequeña, o cuando estaba con su madre. Es extraordinaria, pensó. Y fue eso mismo lo que le hizo sentirla como a su propia hija.

Acercó la silla más hacia la cama, posicionándola lo más pegada a ella, y cuando se sentó le cogió la mano suave y delicadamente. Después acarició su mejilla con dulzura.

Y se pregunta, en ese momento, si ella piensa lo mismo. Si Kate encuentra en ella la madre que le hace falta, la que perdió.

Y se entristece por lo temprano que Johanna Beckett se fue de su vida. Y desea haberlas encontrado en una época más lejana. Cuando ambas eran aún madre e hija.

Y también deseó que Johanna estuviera ahí con ella, porque, seguro que de haber vivido, en aquel momento serían íntimas.

De nuevo, uno de los infinitos rayos brillantes y calientes del sol volvió a impactar en la detective y eso le sorprendió a la anciana. Porque juraría que había acomodado la cortina de tal manera que no podía entrar la luz.

Estaba claro que se equivocaba. Y por alguna razón aquello le hizo pensar.

Pensar en ella. Si de alguna forma, si con ese rayo, era Johanna la que en ese momento acariciaba con puro amor a su frágil y delicada hija. Y quiso pensar que así era, mientras que algunas lágrimas empezaban a florar por su rostro. Porque aquello la emocionó y a la vez la llenó de tristeza. Todo aquel panorama hacía que se sintiera abrumada y decaída. Queriendo ver aquellos ojos tan preciosos de su nuera como si fuera lo único que la hiciera respirar. Y se permitió llorar, descargar todas aquellas sensaciones.

Y algo llamó su atención, un pitido constante que a cada segundo se hacía más sonoro y escandalizador.

Para su desgracia, aquello no parecía tener buena pinta.

Las máquinas de donde estaba conectada la detective empezaron a sonar, a retumbar por todo el cuarto, volviendo loca a la anciana, que tras comprobar que era inútil, que no podía hacer nada, corrió hacia el pasillo, gritando a pulmón abierto, desesperada para que le atendiera un médico.

Y en un tiempo que no sipo calcular cuánto, vio como se llevaban a la que ya consideraba su hija, otra vez al quirófano.

Abatida, se sentó en una de las sillas del pasillo. Después cogió su móvil, y sin más, llamó a los que tenía que llamar.

* * *

Esperanza. Eso que decían que era lo último que se perdía en la vida. Eso era lo que le mantenía en pie en aquel preciso momento, mientras que el detective Ryan colgaba, tras unos dos minutos hablando.

Y el miedo también estaba mezclado con todo ese embrollo de sensaciones y emociones que llevaba sintiendo desde apenas dos días.

El rubio se dio la vuelta encarando a sus compañeros. Abría y cerraba la boca, sin saber qué decir. La llamada no dijo nada que no sospecharan, pero aquello lo dejó helado.

- ¿Y bien?- inquirió el moreno.

- Pues, teníamos razón, ha sido un intento de homicidio.

Y volvió a abrir y cerrar la boca, sin saber muy bien qué hacer después.

En aquel momento se sentía un extraño, ya pasó por algo parecido cuando sucedió lo del tiroteo por el caso de la madre de Beckett, pero algo en su interior le decía que nada era como aquella vez. Que esta vez es mucho más distinto.

Y los demás lo miraban expectantes, extrañados.

Salió hacia la sala de descanso.

Espo hizo ademan de decir algo, inoportuno seguramente. Pero cuando abrió la boca, el teléfono del escritor sonó, interrumpiendo.

No oía muy bien quien era o qué decían, pero se quedó igual de congelado como lo estaba el escritor en aquel momento.

Sus expresiones eran idénticas a las del irlandés anteriormente, estaba anonadado.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- dijo un poco extrañado.

Y suspirando profundo, reaccionando después, el escritor dijo:

- Kate ha tenido una recaída, está otra vez en quirófano, en estado crítico.

Cuando se avecinaba por salir una lágrima de sus ojos, salió como alma en pena de la comisaría.

Para cuando Ryan estuvo a la altura de Espo, después de volver con una tila en la mano, y éste le explicaba lo ocurrido, Castle cogió su coche y fue hacia el hospital.

* * *

Nerviosa, asustada. Acojonada. Con el corazón en la boca, a mil por hora.

Volvió a sacar el teléfono móvil de su bolso, pero suspiró un instante antes de hacerlo, para tranquilizarse.

Y volvió a mirar hacia el final del pasillo, con la esperanza que de él, apareciera su hijo. Negó. Y entonces la vió. Escondida, aparte del resto. Y con un rosario en la mano. Llorando desconsolada. Y eso la conmovió.

Martha Rogers no era creyente y nunca se hubiera imaginado en esa situación, pero juntó las dos manos y con todas sus fuerzas, y tras mirar a la mujer del final del pasillo, le pidió a quien estuviera gobernando el mundo, el que estaba coronado y tronado sobre el universo, que Katherine saliera de esa, que no los abandonaran.

Y también pidió por el familiar o la persona que tuviera en el hospital de aquella mujer que le había incitado a rezar, casi suplicar a un dios que no estaba segura si existía o no.

Y de la nada apareció su hijo.

- ¿Madre?- dijo, con voz fatigada.

Se limpió las lágrimas disimuladamente, aunque sabía que él ya la había visto.

- Madre, ¿Qué ha pasado?- y Martha suspiró.

- Aún no lo sé, sólo lo que te dije por teléfono. Estaba en su habitación, con ella, vigilándola, cuando de repente todos los aparatos empezaron a sonar. Agudos. Y después entró el doctor y se la llevó de nuevo al quirófano.

Richard suspiró.

- Saldrá de ésta- le dijo a su hijo, y totalmente segura de sus palabras, mientras, a la vez que cogía las manos de su hijo, miraba hacía arriba esperando que él lo hiciera posible.

Al cabo de diez minutos, Jim también se encontraba en la sala, junto con los detectives y Lanie. Al lado de Richard se encontraba Alexis. Todos impacientes por saber el estado de Kate.

Y cuando pasó la hora, un doctor salió en busca de ellos. Todos, sin excepción, se levantaron expectantes.

- Señor Castle...- todos voltearon para mirarlos, y algunos se esperaron lo peor.- Siento decirle esto pero el estado de su mujer va decayendo- aunque no eran buenas noticias, todos soltaron el aire contenido- tuvo una hemorragia interna severa, pero por suerte la hemos podido para, y durante la operación, toda esa sangre acumulada oprimió por unos segundos su corazón, y tuvo una parada cardíaca inesperada, pero por suerte pudimos controlarla a tiempo. Ahora está estable, pero no podemos decir que esté fuera de peligro. Y también siento decirle esto, pero su estado no cambia, su mujer sigue en coma.

Miró las caras abatidas de los familiares y decidió que era el momento de dejarle solos.

Richard se dio la vuelta, aturdido, furioso, lleno de ira. Y todo aquello lo pagó con una de las papeleras que había en aquella sala. Dándole una patada, con un sonido tan brusco que resonó en todo el pasillo.

La mujer del fondo que rezaba, se sobre saltó.

Todos lo miraban confusos, excepto los detectives.

Suspiró para tranquilizarse. Y ante las miradas de todos, dijo:

- Os tengo que contar algo.

* * *

**Siento que sea tan corto. Espero que el próximo pueda daros uno em condiciones, espero que os guste. Dejadme review para saber vuestra opinión. =).**


	4. Chapter 4

La taza de tila temblaba entre las manos del detective Ryan, y éste era analizado, a la vez, por la mirada escrutadora de su compañero Espósito.

- ¿Por qué nos pasan estas cosas?, ¿Por qué a nosotros?- preguntó el rubio. El moreno ni se limitó a contestar.

Kevin asintió para sí mismo.

- Es que parece que no salimos de una para entrar en otra, y la siguiente siempre es peor. Mucho peor.

Agachó la mirada, sin saber qué sentir en aquel momento. Decidiéndose entre estar apenado o enfurecido.

Optó por lo segundo.

- Como coja al que ha empezado todo esto...

- Hey, bro, tranquilízate vale, todo saldrá bien.

Lo miró fijándose. Sus fracciones. Esas que indicaban, claramente, la falta de sueño que en aquel momento jugaba en contra de la actitud de su compañero.

- Ya...- y perdió la vista en la tila que aún no había ni probado.

Espo miró a su compañero, desconcertado, enfurecido como él.

- Me voy a pasar por el hospital para ver cómo sigue ella. Si quieres venir te espero abajo, si tardas me largo- y sin más salió de aquella agobiante sala.

Ryan se permitió mirar por unos segundos el contenido de su taza. Humeante, caliente, deliciosa. Pero le entraron náuseas nada más imaginarse aquel líquido recorrerle el esófago. Y lo tiró entero al fregadero.

Decepcionado, ofuscado, derrotado.

Suspiró, y siguió a su compañero fuera de aquel ambiente sepulcral que por lo visto había adquirido la 12, tras descubrir los nuevos avances del estado de su jefa.

Pero su mirada se posó en el despacho de la capitana. Y se fijó en algo que lo descolocó del todo.

Destruida, abatida, en pleno derrame de lágrimas. Esa era la escena que jamás se hubiera visto capaz de presenciar, o al menos no se lo esperaba de aquella mujer.

Tuvo una lucha interna entre si debería o no llamar y entrar. Ryan tenía un corazón de oro, y por más que pudo, no logró distanciarse del poco recorrido que separaba la zona central de detectives, dónde él se encontraba, y el despacho de una decaída dama de hierro.

Inspiró todo el aire que pudo, y cogiendo fuerzas de donde no las tenía, tocó en la puerta, entrando sin esperar un permiso de parte de ella. Arrepintiéndose en el mismo instante en que sus claros ojos se posaron en los oscuros de su jefa.

- ¿Quería algo?- dijo, brusca, dejando claramente que aquello no le agradó en absoluto.

Ryan se quedó estático, parado allí donde sus pies decidieron pegarse y no soltarse. Vio como Gates se limpiaba disimuladamente los restos que quedaban en su rostro, sin éxito. Sus ojos enrojecidos, y la pillada que le hizo hace unos minutos en los pasillos, no le sirvió para esconder que había estado llorando.

- Gates...Victoria- se corrigió- ¿Qué ocurre?.

No supo en qué momento decidió retomar esa conversación y llevarla a lo personal, pero tampoco se arrepintió de aquellas palabras.

Nunca había escuchado aquellas palabras de ninguno de sus empleados, ni de él. Todos, por lo que ella sabía, le tenían el miedo suficiente como para no tomarse demasiada familiaridad y/o amistad con ella. Por el simple hecho que para algunos no le convenía aquello.

Por eso le extrañó aquellas palabras. Y no supo que decir.

Vio como uno de los mejores detectives de uno de los mejores grupos de detectives que tenía, se sentaba en la silla que ocupaba el frente de su escritorio. Sin permiso.

Y suspiró derrotada.

- Llevo viente años en este servicio. Veinte años viendo desgracias. Familias destrozadas. Heridas que nunca sanarán- dijo, bajando la cabeza- Me prometí a mí misma no cogerles cariño, ni permitir que ningún caso llegue a lo personal y me toque mi fibra más sensible. Y casi lo consigo. Pero entonces llego aquí y todas mis expectativas se derrumban.

Ryan, expectante, escuchaba atento sin poder evitar que sus labios se separaran de la impresión a lo largo de lo que le contaba.

Volvió a salir otra lágrima de los ojos de la jefa. Y ésta se la limpió siguiendo con su relato:

- Llego aquí y me encuentro con vosotros. Con un grupo fortalecido. Un grupo de hermanos. Una familia. Formado por tres detectives de diferentes caracteres y un escritor metomentodo. Y no mentiría si dijera que sois los únicos a los que en verdad he cogido cariño, tanto que...bueno ya lo has podido comprobar.

- Vaya...- fue lo único que salió de los labios del irlandés.

- No suelo ser así, es más no lo soy de puertas para afuera. Y desearía que seguiría siendo así.

El rubio asintió. Y algo le salió de lo más profundo de su alma. Se acercó a su jefa, y la abrazó fuertemente, inesperado.

Ella no reaccionó al primer contacto, pero después de llegar de vuelta a la realidad, hizo más fuerte ese agarre. Y Ryan permaneció allí hasta que sintió como los músculos tensos de ella se relajaban.

- Gracias- dijo ella, con los ojos cristalinos.

Por primera vez en días, los labios de Kevin se abrieron de tal forma, que la sonrisa que formuló fue pura, sincera, de corazón. Y después pronunció una palabra que creó correcta en aquel momento.

- Siempre.

Los labios de ella se contrajeron, y lo miró con un gesto tierno. Preguntándose si de verdad podría considerar a ese hombre, y a todos los suyos como miembros de su familia. Y no se engañó a sí misma, porque de verdad creía aquello.

Aquel momento fue extraño, para ambos. Pero no lo olvidarían.

Salió de allí sin hacer nada más, con la esperanza de que su compañero siguiera afuera esperándolo. Negativo.

Y tras encogerse de hombros, sin importarle aquello, cogió las llaves de uno sus bolsillos y se dirigió hacia su coche, dirigiéndose hacia el hospital.

* * *

Cogía y admiraba el anillo que en ese momento tenía en sus manos. El anillo. Suspiró apenado.

Y los recuerdos agolparon su mente. Envolviéndolo en un remolino de emociones. Aturdido. Sonriendo.

Se limpió una lágrima que empezaba a circular por su rostro.

Y entonces su vista se fijó en su hija. Y las lágrimas ya no fueron de emoción.

Lloró desconsolándose en el regazo de su hija con delicadeza. Y deseó por primera vez en su vida que su mujer no viviera, porque sabría que no soportaría ver a su retoño postrada en aquella cama. Como tampoco él podía.

Afuera, en aquella blanca sala de espera, los que allí se encontraban, permanecían estáticos, escuchando entre sollozos y sollozos los ruegos del pobre hombre para que le devolvieran a su hija. Lanie miró a Espo cabizbaja, y éste se acercó y la tomó entre sus brazos, consolándola. Ryan permaneció en su sitio, recordando su charla con Gates, y echando en falta en aquel momento a su mujer, pero no permitió que ella viviera aquello.

Martha abrazaba a su nieta, que no quiso volver a la universidad hasta que Kate no saliera de ese estado de peligrosidad.

Y Richard simplemente miraba al suelo, roto, abatido, cansado, furioso.

Todos se preguntaba quién los odiaba tanto como para querer matar a la detective, y simplemente por eso, los hombres que allí se encontraban desprendía una esencia más de la que ya las chicas tenían. Ira, y venganza, y quizás también sed de sangre por el causante de aquello.

Cuando estuvo a punto de levantar la cabeza de las piernas de su hija, Jim sintió algo debajo de él removerse entre las sábanas. Y rápidamente volteó su vista hacia ella.

Ésta seguía moviendo las piernas, a la vez que apretaba más y más sus ojos, y las manos apretaba firmes las sábanas. Agitada, asustada, con gotas de sudor empezando a asomarse por su rostro.

Jim llamó a su hija. Fuerte, desesperado, con urgencia. Y rápidamente, uno a uno de los que se encontraban en el pasillo, corrían para ver qué ocurría.

Todos se quedaron quietos viendo a su amiga, a su hermana, a su madre, su mujer, su hija, cómo gritaba más y más fuerte.

- ¡Noo!

Y sintió algo en su pecho oprimiéndole. La detective sintió algo que jamás había experimentado. Y abrió de improviso los ojos. Como platos. Recorriendo sin parar la habitación.  
Ninguno supieron qué hacer, ni incluso el médico que llegó allí justo para ver como gritaba su paciente de puro miedo por lo que fuera que hubiera soñado.

La detective paró de moverse, paró de agarrar con firmeza las sábanas, paró de gritar. Y su vista se posó en los que se encontraban allí presentes.

- ¿Papá?- dijo cuando los ojos avellanos de ellas se posaron en los de su padre.

Éste, con lágrimas en los ojos, corrió al encuentro de su hija. Y ésta no se hizo de rogar. Abrió los brazos y lo recibió.

Todos suspiraron. Sonriendo. Felices por fin.

Y entonces fue cuando ella paró y los miró.

- Hola dormilona- dijo el más moreno de los detectives.

Y ella sonrió, abriendo más los brazos. Y allí se acercaron los que más de quince años habían trabajado con ella. Lanie envolvía el rostro de su mejor amiga entre sus manos, a la vez que la llenaba de besos y le decía una y mil veces lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Cuando tuvieron que separarse, resignados, llamó a las que faltaban.

Martha y Alexis, con lágrimas en los, ojos se le acercaron. Repitiendo, una a una, los mismos pasos que la forense había hecho segundos antes.

Ryan decidió llamar a Gates y darle la nueva noticia.

Y entre abrazos, besos, y sonrisas, y alguna que otra lágrima, la detective se percató de algo. Tocó su plano vientre, e, ilusionada, formuló la pregunta que nadie quería contestar jamás.

- ¿Y dónde está mi hijo?- la sonrisa de la detective rompió el corazón de los demás, que la miraban expectantes, horrorizados.

Las sonrisas que pudieron quedar momentos anteriores, desaparecieron nada más oír aquello.

Jim fue el que cogió fuerzas, adelantándose al que ya no consideraba su nuero, y, tomando las manos de Kate entre las suyas, mirándola con una expresión que ella no supo descifrar, y después de que la sonrisa que habían contemplado por primera vez en días del rostro de aquella mujer desapareciera, Jim negó.

- Siento decírtelo, pero...- las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos, como de todos aquellos que contemplaban aquella escena- tu...tu niño no sobrevivió al accidente- aquellas palabras fueron dardos venenosos, tanto para él, como para todos.

Y la detective convulsionó en llanto. Richard, que hasta entonces había contemplado todo aquello en un segundo plano, salió a la luz y se acercó a su mujer, en un intento de consolarla, de transmitirle que él estaba allí, junto a ella.

Quiso cogerle las manos, pero Kate se zafó, quitándoselas bruscamente. Si las miradas matasen, en aquel momento Richard Castle hubiera sido fusilado sin consentimiento.

- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!- gritó, señalándole, caso escupiéndole.

- Kate yo no...- intentó decir algo, pero ella le interrumpió, negándose a escucharle.

- ¡Por tu culpa estoy yo ahora aquí, y nuestro...MI hijo muerto!- corrigió.

Aquellas palabras dolieron hasta al más duro de todos. El corazón de

Richard se rompió en pedazos. Quería moverse de allí, salir de aquel lugar que lo ahogaba por momentos. Pero las, nuevamente, palabras de su mujer lo impidieron.

- ¡No quiero volver a verte en mi puñetera vida! ¡Quiero el divorcio!- dijo, llorando. También a ella le rompió el corazón.

Y, con la cabeza cabizbaja, salió de allí lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, ante la atenta mirada de los demás.

Ryan aún seguía con la comunicación, y Gates también fue testigo de todo los gritos, y de todo aquello.

A todos se le rompieron, de nuevo, el corazón. Sufriendo por lo que acababan de contemplar.

El doctor, que hasta entonces no sabía donde meterse, decidió romper aquel silencio, y hacer lo que mejor se le daba. Su trabajo.

- Creo que ya ha sido suficiente, para ella y para todos. Kate, te vamos a dejar descansar, nos vemos luego para una revisión.

Ella asintió conteniendo el llanto.

- Y ustedes debería hacer lo mismo, id a casa y descansar, aunque sean una horas. Lo necesitan.

Y ellos también asintieron. Los que pudieron y quisieron, se despidieron de Kate con un beso.

Lanie le prometió que vendría ella más tarde y hablarían.

Y, después de varios minutos, todos abandonaron la sala. Y Kate se permitió llorar, allí, en silencio.

Ryan cortó la comunicación, aún incrédulo, y siendo empujado por su compañero para que abandonaran el hospital.

Todos necesitaban asimilar todo lo que en ese momento habían presenciado.

* * *

**Gracias por seguir leyendo. Y dejarme review con lo que pensáis. =).**


End file.
